


Familiar Acts

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, Polyamory, Requited Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concetta takes Jack Robinson to her bed, with the full knowledge and encouragement of a certain absent lady detective...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to you, wonderful lady! ♥

_“Familiar acts are beautiful through love.”_  
_– Percy Bysshe Shelley_

 

 

“Tell me all the things you want to do with me, Gianni,” Concetta murmured, stroking his face softly with her fingertips as they lay together in her bed, naked, sweating and content, in the flat above the restaurant. “I want to know about them all.”

His lips twitched in a sly smile. “All of them, signora lussuriosa? Everything? You mean besides all that we’ve already done?” He chuckled and tugged playfully at the tangled ends of her long dark hair. “That could take a very long time. After all, we’ve only just become... and I’ve had a lot of time to think about this...”

Concetta's smile was broad and delighted and shy, all at once, and warm, full of affection and love for this dear friend she had cherished for so long. She had brought him to her bed, finally, the night before. Despite her years of marriage, she was woefully inexperienced in all but the most basic love-making, but she had no fear of Jack, and she had been so eager to have him completely, she had lain back and let him do as he pleased.

And it had been exquisite. Jack had been ginger and hesitant at first, worried to hurt her (he was much larger than her late pig of a husband had been), but she had responded so vigorously to his touches that his enthusiasm had quickly overwhelmed his natural caution, and he had fallen to his task like a shipwrecked man clings to land. Over the course of the night they made love three times, and Jack made her come too many times to count, at the end, fucking her almost into hysterics.

There had been warm embraces after that, soft kisses and caresses as she came down from the heights of pleasure back into shivering mortality and giddy giggles. But Jack had been there, holding her, murmuring words of devotion and love she had thought never to hear from him. That he had said the same words to another woman, and would do so again, when that woman returned, made no difference to Concetta. How he loved Phryne Fisher was not how he loved her.

At last they had fallen into an exhausted sleep, only to wake up early the next morning (Sunday, when the restaurant did not open, when Concetta should have been preparing for early Mass) and did it all again, this time with slow, languid sweetness. It was worship of its own kind, she thought. It was its own holiness.

“Si,” she said, tracing the contours of his beautiful mouth, while his eyes clung to her. “Everything. I will not be shocked, or afraid, because it is you, and you will want for things that will please me as well as yourself.” She licked her lips slowly, mulling over her next words, remembering the woman they had both known, intimately, before her unexpected trip overseas. Her spirit remained, and her words, in the letters she kept sending to them both. Her words to Jack were private, but the letters she sent to Concetta were full of tender admissions and eager, decidedly sinful descriptions of passion that made Concetta flush deeply and twist her fingers deep inside her folds, when she was alone. Phryne’s fingers had been better... Jack’s fingers were so _good_... “Tell me... tell me the things you have done with Phryne, that you wish to do with me.”

“Well, then,” Jack rumbled after a moment, his eyes darkening as he pulled her close to kiss her, “I want you to suck me, mio caro. I want to see you kiss and lick my cock and then close your mouth around my shaft and suck me until I explode on your tongue, and you swallow me down.”

He moved his hands to her beautiful breasts, tender after the ferocity of their lovemaking, cupping and kneading them ever so gently. “I want to slide my cock in between these while you squeeze them around me, so I can fuck them and come on them, and then suck my cum from your nipples.”

Concetta shivered in ecstasy at the image his words conjured.

Jack slipped a hand down her back, to squeeze one plump, firm buttock before moving even lower, pressing the pad of his index finger to her hole. “I want to take you, here,” he growled, his voice rough but tender. “I want to work you open, slowly, with oil and my fingers and my tongue, until you can take my cock, and then I want to fuck you so good that you scream from the pleasure of it and come hard, over and over and _over_...”

She was almost on the verge of climaxing then and there, solely from the force of his voice and his desire. She threw a leg over his waist and kissed him with abandon. Jack’s hand on her ass helped her to roll onto her back and he slid into her with a hard grunt.

“I want to make love to you in places we shouldn’t,” he said, licking her neck as he ground into her. “I want to have you in the back of my car, and on my office desk, and in the back seats at the cinema. I want to take you to my home and have my way with you in my bed, and in the library, and in my back garden.” He dragged his lips down to her breast and bit lightly at one reddened nipple. Concetta let out a sharp cry and fisted a hand into his hair and yanked his mouth back up to hers.

Jack laughed. “I want to fuck you on the beach and in the botanical gardens, and on every table in this restaurant.” She was raising her hips to meet his, desperately chasing an orgasm. He changed his angle and she wailed and bucked harder.

“And when we’ve done all that," he vowed, "I want to do it all over again, with Phryne watching and cheering us on.”

And _that_ was what finally made Concetta come, screaming his name and Phryne’s with the same hoarse, desperate need. She buried her face in Jack’s pectoral muscles and sobbed from the pleasure of being held by the man of her dreams, and from the frustration of being so far away from the woman they adored.


End file.
